


The Quiet Melody

by faraandmera



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/faraandmera
Summary: The quiet bring musings to a lot of people. He thinks, while listening to her music, that she is someone he values the companionship of.
Relationships: Kurapika & Senritsu | Melody (Hunter X Hunter)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Quiet Melody

**Author's Note:**

> This is a VERY OLD story (from 2013) originally posted to my ff.net account (which i don't use and do not want to think about, really.) and my tumblr.  
> I remember being proud of it at the time, though I haven't re-read it. I had THOUGHT I'd copied it over here, but apparently not, so here it is.  
> the notes added to the original were: "I love these two and their friendship. Melody is such a lovely person too! I felt she was under appreciated, thus this story. Also Posted to Tumblr"
> 
> i'm posting this here, now, to archive it bc.....you know this site is an archive.
> 
> despite that, I'll still appreciate every person who reads/kudos/comments (and i reply to comments usually no matter what)
> 
> w/ that said  
> that's all

Of all those he worked with, she was one he truly considered a friend. Her voice is soft, quiet, sweet, calm. Her tone hardly falters. It's easy to listen to her speak, and even easier to listen to her music. Music is so closely associated with her its hard not to think of when around her. Kurapika found himself able relax in her presence and appreciated her company.

The day was, quiet, to say the least. The only real noise came from the soft pattering of rain. Said sound was calming, in its own way. It wasn't quite a storm, no thunder, barely raining heavy enough to be a bother to some. Kurapika wasn't bothered, he had no reason to be. He would be stuck inside either way, so this was nothing more then background noise. His companion didn't seem bothered either.

The short womans expression was serene, she looked out the window, towards the sky, and a small smile graced her face. It was a fitting expression. Then, she frowned. This received a questioning expression from Kurapika and she only shook her head as thunder clapped. He nodded, understanding, the peaceful rain interrupted itself.

They returned to their silence, listening to the falling rain and occasional thunder. The blond read the book in his hands, or tried to. He couldn't bring himself to be in the mood to read- something rare for him on such a calm day. Melody had her eyes closed, hand in the air counting beats to a music her companion couldn't hear. He watched her for a moment, until she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Would you play something for me?" He spoke before he realized it. His expression would have told her as much by his eyes widening in surprise at himself. A slight jump in his heartbeat would tell her as much if she hadn't seen the expression.

"Of course." She said lightly, smiling as she picked up her flute, lifting it to her lips. She took a quiet breath and began to play. The melody was soft, smooth, and was accompanied by the sounds of rain. Kurapika found his eyes closing as he listened.

The piece sped slightly, just then thunder clapped. It slowed again, returning to the beginning of the song, slowing, and repeating again at that pace. Kurapika smiled as the song ended, opening his eyes to face Melody who returned the smile.

"Thank you." She nodded in response.

The Rain picked up and Kurapika couldn't help but sigh, it would probably become a storm. Melody's expression told him as much. He watched as she returned to counting the beats of music he couldn't hear. Silently he wondered what she was listening to, but didn't ask. Without anything to push her to, Melody begain to play again. The blond made no motion to ask why, he didn't mind.

An opportunity to let his thoughts wander had presented its self, and he took it. Shutting his book, he watched his companion play. She was such a sweet woman, gentle yet determined. She had a goal she would persue to the ends of the world for, it was something Kurapika could recognize and understand. Her goal, however, was much less selfish the his own. To find, and keep anyone from hearing, the sonata that had destroyed her appearance and killed her friend. He wouldn't wish that fate for others to receive either. He most certainly didn't believe the caring, nice woman across from him could ever deserve it.

His goal was much more selfish, though he would never regret it. Revenge. Simple, he wanted revenge, and to reclaim the eyes stole from his clan. His goal was simple, cold, and could very-well ruin him. He'd follow through with it anyway. Mentally he noted that in his search for Kurta eyes he could come across leads that would help Melody. He nodded to himself; if that were to happen he would make sure he told her. She'd done a lot for him already he could do at least that much.

Another song reached its end, the musician smiled slightly, noticing the determined heartbeat of the Kurta boy.

"Kurapika?"

"If you ever need help, I hope you'll ask me." He said softly. He was only slightly surprise at the hum on acknowledgment received.

"I understand." She smiled softly at him. She didn't have to say it for him to know she wanted to say the same. He returned her smile.


End file.
